


Not Straight

by midnightviolet



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi or Pan or maybe Straight Matty and Russ, Bisexual Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Bisexual Riley Davis, Bisexual Wilt Bozer, Pansexual Desiree Nguyen, Spot the shoutout to Brooklyn Nine Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: At the Phoenix, not everyone’s straight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

They were all seated around a table at a bar.

“So, Desi, if you don’t mind me asking...” Riley started, taking a swig of her beer.

“Why are you whispering?” Desi asked turning away from Mac, Bozer, Matty, and Russ to face Riley.

“I don’t know if you’re cool with people knowing, that’s why.” Riley replied.

“Knowing what?” Desi asked.

“The thing I’m gonna ask you.” Riley responded.

“Are you drunk?” Desi asked, grinning.

“What? No. Not entirely. Lightly buzzed, thank you.” Riley said.

“So, what were you gonna ask me?” Desi asked.

Riley leaned in. “That time you asked me if I could make your cover have a girlfriend. Are you Bi? Or Pan?”

Desi smiled. “I’m Pan.”

“Cool.” Riley said, smiling. “I’m Bi.”

Desi leaned away grinning then leaned back in. “Really?” Riley nodded. “High five!” Desi said and she and Riley high five’d.

Bozer turned to both women. “What are we high fiving?”

“Uhh....” Riley started.

Desi spoke up. “I’m Pan.”

Riley turned to Desi then turned to everyone else. “I’m Bi.”

Bozer’s eyes widened and he stuck out his hand to high five either Desi or Riley first. “That’s awesome!” Riley high five’d him enthusiastically and Desi reluctantly high five’d him.

“Well, since we’re sharing. I’m Bi too, you guys.” Bozer said, smiling. Riley reached over and her and Bozer high five’d.

“I’m Bi, too.” 

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, Mac.

“Boz, did you know Mac was Bi?” Riley asked.

Bozer mocked looking affronted, putting his hand on his chest. “I’m his best friend. Of course I knew. We came out to each other at the same time. It was actually hilarious. We were fifteen when we realized we were Bi. This new kid named Brandon -“

“Sounds hot.” Riley said.

“He was hot, Riley.” Bozer said as Mac nodded in agreement. “ - came to school and Mac and I both had a crush on him. We don’t keep secrets, except for the secret of you not telling me you were a spy Mac -“

“I’m sorry.” Mac said sincerely and exasperated.

“I forgive you.” Bozer said and Mac smiled. “So we met up after school and ended up blurting out that we were Bi to each other.”

“Did either of you date Brandon?” Desi asked.

“Oh hell no. He was way out of both of our leagues.” Bozer said as Mac nodded.

“When did you realize Riley?” Mac asked.

“Oh, when I was also fifteen and I had a crush on a girl in my class named Sierra. I first learned the word bisexual that year from watching The OC with the character Alex.”

“Same!” Bozer and Mac shouted at the same time.

“I always thought I was Bi, til I heard the word Pan mentioned and I googled it and realized I was Pan.” Desi said.

“So Matty and Russ are the only straight people in the Phoenix.” Riley said.

“Oh I had my fair share of experimentation in University.” Russ said, taking a sip of his drink.

Everyone’s eyes widened.

“As did I.” Matty said taking a sip of her drink, as well.

Everyone’s eyes widened even more.

They clinked their drinks in solidarity.


End file.
